


Shared moments

by rosirinoa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LevixPetra - Freeform, rivetra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosirinoa/pseuds/rosirinoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Levi and Petra's moments together. Some of them will be angsty, but most of them wil lbe pretty happy and romantic. There will be some AU too. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Book piles in one of my bookcases were the first thing I noticed when I entered the room. Luckily, none of them had the slightest trace of dust. That would have made this moment even more unbearable. I just can’t take the idea of something dirty inside my room.   
I lighted one of the candles from the desk, with the strong intention of doing some paperwork, but it turned out to be an impossible task for me, at least for the moment. I never thought the loss of my squad could affect me so much. Not only because training a whole new squad would be so impractical; the truth is, habits are hard to change, and it’s even harder to do it if there is some kind of attachment to the ones that left us already.  
Seeing each one of my men dead made my soul cry in pain, but the little heart I had left was completely destroyed after seeing Petra’s body next to that tree. She was so grey and deedless, just like as if it was taken from one of my worst nightmares. It’s been more than a month since that expedition, but I’m just stranding inside the heaviness of my mind.  
I must accept that she is gone; I should leave behind that spectrum which once I called love, the same one that comes to haunt me every night, missing her presence, for she went away from my life so suddenly, making me feel as if the lack of her proximity hanged me slowly, making me slave of her sadistic absence.  
But I know it is not true. I am the only guilty I here, for being her superior and not had been there to keep them from dying…to keep her from dying; for giving those orders that later would become their dead sentence. That is the truth.  
Is this the goddamn destiny? I cannot accept it. Even thou I know that worst things exist, and without me being sinless, my mind can’t conceive such injustice in life. Without even deserving it life made me so happy and it was only to bring me back to that miserable state I once knew, sacrificing an innocent woman… and life did it in order to give me a lesson.  
Yes, this poison is the only thing connecting me with Petra; this horrible feeling of emptiness that brings me joy and sorrow at the same time. Knowing that it happened, that her body once was lying in my bed and she woke me up with her sweet kisses in the morning, and then reality would strike me every day with the emptiness she left in my pillow.  
And finally in a despaired act filled with tears, sweat and pain I join my hands above my head, begging for you, Petra Ral, to remain here, close to me, and take away this bittersweet feeling. I can’t go on with the hangover left by the the drunkenness of your love. If this is a vengeance for betraying your trust, I don’t think I can take much longer… knowing that oblivion and resignation will completely take me away from her, this time losing her forever.

.


	2. Neighbours

I had too many things to do: buy groceries, do some payments, deliver paperwork in different banks and the elevator was broken. This was so not my day. The only good thing about today is that I didn’t have to go to work… I just hope I can finish all my pendings today.   
It’s 8 am and my first stop will be the bank located two blocks from here. Everything is ready; the suitcase with the needed papers and their respective copy, pen and a bottle of water in case of extreme dehydration due to global warming.  
As soon as I go out from my apartment, I can’t avoid follow the routine and walk towards the elevator, forgetting it was broken. Idiot me! Luckily before make it to the elevator I remembered and head to the barely used stairs, only to bump into some guy who was running very fast down the stairs. He must me one of the neighbors from the upper floors. I’ve never seen him before but there is something very interesting about him, something that kept me staring at him while he passed in front of me, with an intense gaze; a look that even seemed angry.  
“Sorry, I didn’t see you coming” I said completely ashamed and of course, after taking aa good look at him.  
“No, I was running too fast. I’m sorry” he fixed his black hair, even thou he had one of those hairstyles that didn’t need much effort to look good.  
He didn’t wait for me to answer and kept running down the stairs. Honestly I had never seen someone running that fast, which is strange since I run four times a week in the park. He seems to be a serious and grumpy, but there was something inside his small blue eyes that left me intrigued, not to mention that he is quite good looking.  
Great! Just what I needed, an attack of raging hormones. I better hurry or I won’t be able to take care of all my business.  
Lucky for me, there weren’t many people at the bank so I could get to somehow early to the Public Finances Office and get my taxes done. Most likely I will finish with this by midday; too many people and bureaucrats are painfully slow…  
After finally getting the tax thing done, I need to visit another bank and do some payments, but first I need some coffee.   
Just before I leave the coffee shop I run into me neighbor again. This time he wasn’t running, but he really looked like he was in a serious need of caffeine. I can’t blame him; the rhythm of this city is just crazy.  
And once again I see those blue eyes which bring to my mind the word “ice” as soon as I meet them. It’s not like his gaze is cold, but there is something definitely gelid about him. I greet him shyly and then put a nice smile on my face but I think he’s not the social type because he only said “hi” and turned his gaze to the blackboard where the daily promotions were announced. At least there is something chivalrous inside him because he kindly opens the door for me just before I could go out, staring blankly. 

At last! I finished my business or today… now all I have to do is buy some groceries at the supermarket. Moments like this are the one that make me regret not having a car because I must carry the bags filled with food and goods for several blocks… but no point on complaining about it, I have been doing that since I the first time I move out from my dad’s house.  
The only think I didn’t consider was the broken elevator and the seven floors of stairs I would have to carry the heavy bags. Great!!  
Little by little I start to go up the stairs of my apartment building. It would be a long way to the 7th floor but at least I was doing some extra exercise. Suddenly I hear a male voice behind me.  
“May I help you?”  
What a pleasant surprise! It was the interesting neighbor I had met this morning. Is the third time I see him today. Perhaps destiny wanted us to talk.  
“Yes, thank you!” as soon as I said that he took most of the bags on his arms and went upstairs very fast “are you some kind of athlete? You’re practically running and carrying those bags!”  
“Eh?” he looked at me with disbelief but immediately changing his expression “Oh… I’m sorry” he slowed down, waiting for me to catch up “I used to do track and field in college…”   
“So, you are an athlete…I’m Petra, by the way” I said, putting the kindest smile on my face.  
“Levi….” We kept walking upstairs, barely speaking until we made it to the 7th floor, and headed towards my apartment.  
“Thank you so much Levi, you’re very kind” he was definitely a good looking guy. One of those guys who are very interesting just because they are quiet and somehow grumpy. The kind of person who could make you think about him for a long time.  
“If you need anything, I live in the 10th floor…number 105” he said after a while, apparently making an effort to be kind.  
“Good! If you’d like we could have coffee or a cup of tea someday. I should thank you for helping me carry the bags all the way here” I opened the apartment door and he looked inside for a moment. Perhaps it was just a reflex, or maybe it was out of curiosity.  
“If that is an invitation, I’ll come some day this week” he said, leaving the grocery bags next to the door and then walking towards the stairs, without showing any significant changes on his facial expression but I swear his eyes smiled at me. And that was the exact moment when my crush on my neighbor began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one and thanks for reading!  
> Please, leave reviews and comments, also suggestions for the next chapters. I’m thinking about writing some drabbles based on songs, so if you’d like one in particular, let me know!


	3. A rough day

This is definitely not my day. Something inside of me told me that this would be a rather difficult day, since the moment I woke up, and I just happened to ascertain it as soon as my feet touched the barrack’s main courtyard. Erwin had the whole legion gathered there to inform us about the upcoming agenda.  
I still have a couple minutes left until the reunion begins, as I see the soldiers relaxing and talking among each other.  
Apparently nobody noticed my presence, and it wasn’t like I wanted them to. Actually, my plan was staying as far as possible form the podium. I stood there for a while, leaning against the wall watching the soldiers…and then, something makes me rile.  
I know that most of the Reckon Corps are males, but it wasn’t like women scarce at all. Still, is pretty annoying to see the men flirting and showing off like animals in heat in front of the female members of the army. Disgusting.  
My mood gets even worst when two idiots, members of Hanji’s squad (of course, they had to be…) approach Petra, trying to draw her attention with a lame joke. Sadly, it looks like she found it funny because she is laughing with them and having a conversation. But that is not enough! There is also this jackass a couple meters away who keeps staring at her. If it weren’t because Erwin just arrived I would have put all those idiots in their place

 

More than anything, I was angry at myself. How is it possible that I became so possessive with a member of my squad? Especially when she is the only female… which means that I’m just having a jealous rage. Great!  
Later that morning the training with my squad started. At least they were disciplined enough to behave properly and wouldn’t let their hormones overpower them… or so I thought…  
As soon as we take a break, I headed for the well to get some refreshment, and that was when Oluo took the chance to approach Petra, because when I came back I heard him saying one of his shitty insinuations about her having a chance to be his wife. God damn it!!

“Hey, Oluo…stop being a useless jerk and keep training” I said glaring at him with the hardest look I could. Of course it was scary enough to make the whole squad continue with the training. All of them, except for her.  
Petra walked towards me with a smile on her face and characteristic determination in her eyes.  
“Thanks Capitan” and then she joined her squad mates.  
It is not the first time something like this happens. There is some kind of complicity between her and me when it comes to drive off unwanted individuals around her. I’m not sure if it is because those idiots annoy her, or because my attitude leaks some of my discontent about another guy approaching her, especially when they do it with not so honorable intentions.  
Many times I’ve asked myself if it might be possible for her to be attracted to me, or if it’s just a damn illusion inside my mind. Lately I’ve been finding it hard to tell apart reality and my deepest desires, and truth to be told uncertainty is the one to blame for my growing jealousy

At lunch time everyone is in the dining hall and I can’t help but to stare at Petra when she walks by the squad leader’s table… but soon I notice I’m not the only one. Suddenly I lost my appetite and prepare to retire to my office, walking defiant so no one dares to cross my path as I can feel the bitter taste of bile in my throat.   
“Why the broody face, little one?”  
“Shut the hell up, shitty glasses… and by the way, you better tell those scumbags of your squad to stay away from my subordinates”  
“Looks like someone’s having a rough day…” I heard her saying as I walked away.

Later that day after relaxing a little and finishing some pending business in my office, I go out to take a break and check if the barn was correctly cleaned. Lucky for me, it was and I head back to the castle, feeling some satisfaction inside of me for the first time in the day. That is until I overhear a pair of soldiers whispering around the halls.  
“So, any luck with Petra?”  
“No… every time I try to approach her a little more, it seems like she puts a wall and I can’t get any closer”  
“Yeah, the same here. But I’m sure one of us will eventually get some. I mean, how difficult could it be to get into second base terms with her?...if you know what I mean?

This time I felt a small growl coming out of my throat while I approached the two soldiers in the hall. My limits had just been reached, and beware anyone who stands in my way. Those douchebags couldn’t possibly imagine what was coming for them.

“Capitan Levi” the two of them made a formal salute, just like that, as if their talk had never happened.  
Quickly I kicked one of them I the stomach and then punched his friend right in the nose, feeling something cracking in the process. Of course, I took my sweet time to kick the shit out of them and by the time I finished they were lying in the floor, probably with a broken nose and some broken ribs.  
“A Little demonstration of what could happen to you if you ever talk like that again of any of me squad member, you dipshits” 

I left them there and headed to my office, noticeable calmer after taking out my anger on those two…not that they didn’t deserve it.

I would spend the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork, or that’s what I thought until someone knocked on my door.  
“Come in”  
“Capitan…” I turn my gaze to see Petra opening the door, with that innocent look on her face… so angelical that it was probable my punish for beating those guys a couple hours before. “I brought you some tea”   
“Thank you, Petra” Were the only words that left my mouth as I followed her with my eyes until I feel her next to me, putting the cup on the desk.  
“I’m sorry but… I couldn’t help but notice your mood the whole day. I think you were grumpy even before we started that meeting in the early morning. Are you ok?”

After hearing that, I don’t know if my expression showed any of my confused thoughts. Perhaps she actually saw me putting on those deadly glares? And more important, does that mean that she had been watching me too? Not to mention the main reason for my annoyance.

“Let’s just say that… I found rather annoying a couple things since early morning”  
“I see” then she put her hand on my shoulder, a calming gesture “I hope this tea could help you relax a little” she smiled tenderly and headed to the door.  
“Actually I feel much more relaxed now… have a good night and…” there was a little silence between us and she waited for me to say something. It’s just that there are so many things that I would like to tell her that I couldn’t put them together in a phrase and I simply said “try not to go to bed too late”  
“Don’t worry Capitan Levi. I know how to take care of myself. I appreciate your concern. See you tomorrow”

She left my office without saying another Word, and that left me even more shocked. It was like she knew all the reasons for my grumpiness the whole time, and then I understood that in her own way, she was trying to tell me how useless my jealousy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:   
> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it… there are some bad words I this one but… let’s be honest, that’s just how Levi is!  
> Thanks for your reviews and follows, please let me know what you think about this. Any suggestions are accepted.


	4. Salsa

6:45 I still have time to make it, or give up; whatever happens first. The thing is, if I chose the second option I’m sure I will be back eventually. Damn!   
As soon as my eyes see the tall building down the street I notice the bright neon lights on the third floor. It’s now or never. I’ve done this a couple times: as soon and I reach the building, me feet turn around and then, some days later I end up coming back again. Every time…  
Anyways, I start going up the ladder, being more and more conscious of the rising heat in the place, slowly reaching my destination. And then I see some people standing inside the place. This is probably the biggest stupidity I’ve ever done, but it is worth it. At least I keep telling myself that.  
“Welcome! Is this your first time?” an old lady in a pair of tight leggings asks me.  
“…Yes…”   
“Name?”  
“Levi”  
“I remember you! You called a couple weeks ago” she smiled and my nuisance grows with every passing second as a small drop of sweat slides down my nape “I’m glad you came to the class. We will begin in a few minutes. You should get more comfortable, if you’d like, you can leave your coat in one of those hangers”  
“Thanks…” I walked away as soon as I could and put my coat on the hanger, thinking that wearing a suit hadn’t been the smartest idea, but I came here right after work so I didn’t have much choice.   
I sit in a bench next to the door and I repeat to myself the reasons for coming here today, trying to grow up a pair to take this goddamn class which, besides of being completely irrelevant for me, is also ridiculous. Dance lessons…Salsa lessons, what the hell?!  
Then I feel my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. It’s a message from her.  
“Hel Levi, I’m sorry for not answering before but I was in the middle of an important meeting and I had to turn the cellphone off. Sure! I would love to go out this weekend. How about that coffee shop in Diamond Street? Greetings, Petra.”  
I feel the weirdest thing in my face: a smile, and I rush to write her back. This girl would drive me crazy for sure. We have absolutely nothing in common and she is so kind with everyone at the office…which I’m not. She’s a big fan of spicy food and eating it makes me sick… and to make things worse, she loves to dance Latin music.  
She’s told me many times about this nightclub where she likes to go to dance and how hard is to find a straight guy who’s also a decent dancer… at least that keeps me at ease, since her dance partners don’t have any other intentions with her.  
But even with all those differences, I love the way she is. Like if every time she’s with me, the surroundings become fresh and bright. Just seeing her smile gives me peace and I forget all my problems. It is a foolishness to take this class, especially considering the music style… but if it is for her, is totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:  
> Hey guys! Thanks for reading and for your support! I hope you liked this one.  
> Feel free to leave a review or a request.


	5. Unrequited love

“Petra Ral, you have to deal with it!” is what I keep telling to myself every day, as if it was a prayer that would make my mind at ease.  
My mental excuses were so vain. It was more than obvious that there was something between the two of them. And as if their glances didn’t gave them away enough; every time I entered Capitan Levi’s office she would always be there. It’s not like I’ve seen them in a compromising situation but the atmosphere there is always different.   
Besides, she’s always sitting on his desk and his eyes seem softer whenever she is around…just like they are when I am around too, or at least that’s what I’d like to believe.  
There something between Hanji Zoe and Capitan Levi. And simply thinking about it breaks my heart because, for a while now I’m nothing but an idiot in love with him, and apparently there’s no room for me in his mind.  
This afternoon I went to his office and brought him a cup of coffee, knowing that he had plenty of paperwork to write. I like to have little details with the Capitan, and it’s a great excuse for seeing him and spend a while with him. But as soon as I entered I noticed Hanji sitting next to him, helping with the paperwork, and suddenly I’m speechless.  
I’m sure neither my attitudes nor expressions give me away. My face is emotionless whenever I see something like that. It would be a big deal if I showed something. And in that moment all my hopes fell down once again as I leave the coffee in his desk, quickly excusing myself to leave the office as soon as possible and leave them alone.

“Thanks Petra” was what I hear just before leaving the room.

I know how stupid it is to give myself false hopes, an even more knowing he is with someone else. But the worst part is, I like her. I respect her and I see her as a good person, even with all her eccentricities, but in the end I can’t bring myself to hate her for being the one who he spends the night with.

Falling in love with him had been something completely unexpected and wonderful because I never thought I could feel like this for someone, and even less for someone like him. At first it was like if only the two of us existed, like if those sunny afternoon of training, when he paid me too much attention or looked at me with that sweet look of his whenever I gave him coffee were because he was interested in me.  
But the reality was different. My expectations and fantasies were unreal. The truth was that she was beside him and I am not. Those two knew each other for several years and most likely they had passed many things together. Difficulties, problems, good moments and one of those had brought them together. I wonder if I had been there from the beginning, I would be the one who is in that office right now.  
And I don’t know what to do with all this I’m feeling; when my heart and soul want him so desperately, as if every time I saw him something inside of my chest screamed and tore me, begging me to do something about this feeling.  
The only thing I have left is to dream and pretend he is mine; that I’m the one he sees and cares for, the one who spends endless nights in his bed and sees the sunrise on his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that often see me with sympathy and gratefulness. Those eyes that are my only desire and distress because he is with Hanji.   
And when the day dies I remember the inescapable: that I won’t be the one who spends the days with him, or the one he thinks about whenever he look for peace within himself.  
Just before I go to sleep, I see the stars rising through my window and a small tear falls down my cheek. A loner drop that carries the heavy weight of my frustration, because I’m just a stupid girl with an unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this one some old memories came back to me and then I started to feel sad… I had an unrequited love a couple years ago, so I felt really bad for Petra.   
> The feels!!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember to keep leaving comments, PMs and request.


	6. I just haven't met you yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:  
> Ok, this one is happier from the one I posted yesterday. I hope you like it! Try to read it while listening to “Haven’t met you yet” by Michael Bublé. I wrote it thinking about that song. And remember to keep leaving reviews or PMs with suggestion, request or whatever you like. Thanks for reading!

The narrow Street full of apartment buildings, each of them with a beautiful façade made of red bricks and small flowerpots hanged in the windows. The building style was somehow similar to an European street, especially because the road was made of stones, instead of asphalt and it even had some lanterns. It was a unique street in the city, which had a modern and cols style all around.  
A girl with copper hair was walking in that street. She was heading back to her house after visiting a library ad buy a precious first edition copy of Haruki Murakami’s After Dark, her favorite novel. She had already read it several times but unluckily, her own copy of the book was now in hands of her ex-boyfriend.  
“Bad idea to lend a book… but even a worst one no getting my things back after breaking up with him. At least he gave me a good excuse to get this first edition” Petra thought as she slowly walked in the street. She had broken up with her boyfriend a couple months before; one of the best decisions she had made in her life. Things were getting worst every time they saw each other.   
Despite of being a nice and cute girl, she just couldn’t take out of her mind that she had bad luck in the romantic field. Nevertheless, she was smiling. That optimism and perseverance were part of her personality and she’d always fought to get what she wanted. It wouldn’t matter how many times her heart would be broken or she would felt disappointed, she knew she would eventually find the one.  
“I just haven’t met you yet” she said in a low tone, with a little smile on her face while looking at the blue flowers in one of the flowerpots.  
She enjoyed walking in that street. It always put her in a good mode, and she always tried to pass by, despite it being a little far from her usual way home. It just had a special atmosphere that made her look at things in a gentler way, despite living in a pretty normal and real life. The landscape cheered her up every time.  
She had the strong belief that someday she would find the right guy, the one who she would fight for and would inspire her to make the relationship work it, a man who would be able to love her the way she wanted, and she would do the same. And when she finally met him, it would be in the right moment. It might take a while, and wherever he might be in that moment, he would suddenly appear and…  
“Petra Ral?” a male voice came from behind her, waking her of from the daydreaming.  
“Yes?” she turned to see who was speaking to her and she met a man with black hair, small grey eyes and an expressionless face. He even looked a somehow angry.  
“I think you dropped this” he handed her a wallet identic to hers and her face looked very surprised “I found it around the corner. Luckily I found you here”  
“Thanks a lot” he took it and their fingers barely touched as she sweetly smiled, disconcerting the guy, who slightly changed his expression, clearly not expecting her beautiful smile “I really appreciate it…”   
“Levi”  
“Well Levi, thank you so much for bringing me back the wallet. But, how did you know it as me?”  
“There was an ID inside and then I saw you here. I was actually a little surprised that it was actually you.  
“I suppose is my lucky day, then” she looked at him, a little more closely. He was rather short, barely taller than her and he kept staring at her, apparently a little confused for some unknown reason, and when he turned his gaze he saw the book she was carrying.  
“Haruki Murakami. A good one”  
“I know! After Dark is my favorite and I’ve just got this first edition”  
“Wow! I bet is a rare copy”  
“That’s right…listen, this might be a little sudden but…would you like to get a coffee? I have to.. you know, somehow thank you for returning my wallet” she smiled again and he made a noise with his mouth.  
“Tsch… then I think is actually MY lucky day. I was just on my way to get some coffee. Let’s go”  
Levi started to walk and Petra stood there for a little while  
“I just haven’t met you yet… have I?” she smiled and walked next to him, feeling something warm inside her chest and enjoying the way his harsh expression would change every time she smiled at him.


	7. Neighbors 2

At last! They’ve finally fixed the elevator. These had been two miserable weeks of walking all those stairs with those damn high heels I have to wear for work. The only inconvenient now is that I wouldn’t have the chance to meet Levi during the mornings or when I arrive from the office. I had only seen him twice since that day, thou… I will try to use the stairs more often, just in case.   
The clock pointed 10 PM when I decided that my activities for the night would consist on three things: a warm and relaxing bath, a delicious sandwich for dinner and a good book before going to sleep…. Yeah, right! It’s past midnight and I still can’t sleep. Maybe it’s a better idea to five up and turn on the TV.  
Felling the lack of energy as I walk to the living room, I let myself fall on the couch and turn the tv on. I don’t even know why, there isn’t anything interesting to watch at this time. But suddenly I hear the doorbell ring. Who could it be at this hour? And it wasn’t like the TV volume was that high for the neighbors to complain.  
Perhaps it would be better if I take some precautions.   
I take the long forgotten baseball bat from my closet and walk towards the door, looking through the peephole. But what the… is Levi!...at this hour?!  
Slowly I start to open the door locks one by one and when the door is finally open I look at him.  
“Well, hello…?”  
“Petra! Hi…eh…. you said I could come and have a cup of tea someday” he seriously said. No doubt this wasn’t a joke, and if it was, he surely had a bizarre sense of humor.  
“Levi… is 1 o’clock in the morning”  
“Oh! You’re right” he looked at his clock “then I think I better leave” he said a little embarrassed and headed to the stairs.  
“Wait!” I felt a sign leaving my mouth and a small smile appear on my face after that “Actually I can’t sleep, so why don’t you join me and have some tea. Come on in”  
I made a gesture for him to enter the apartment and I see how his eyes lit; like a big lift was taken away from him.  
“Thanks” I think he tried to smile, or he just did a weird face. I don’t know.  
We entered the kitchen and he sat in one of the chairs next to the table, looking around as if he was studying the whole place, trying to read it.  
“So, tell me Levi… insomnia? Jet lag?...alcohol?”   
“I’ve had sleeping problems since I was a little kid…and it looks like I just assume everyone else does too”  
“Oh don’t worry about that. I wasn’t able to sleep either” I start to boil the water and put the teabags inside “I was very tired but still wasn’t able to sleep at all”  
“I know how it feels” he made a pause, looking at me with his small grey eye “And I apologize. I said I would come a week ago, but…” suddenly his stoic eyes changed and he looked angry. But his expression was still the same “Those damn brats. Apparently they can’t do anything right and to make things worse, the dumbasses make me stay awake later than usual”

So that meant he had children? Well, it was an awful way to talk about them. Maybe he was married, even though he didn’t wear any rings, and of course his wife wouldn’t be too happy to know he was spending time with me at this time of the night. Or perhaps he was a single parent.   
His expression remained the same, but he was looking at the floor like if he was remembering something, with the same anger in his eyes.  
“Are you talking about your children?” I immediately notice his eye expression change, this time showing disbelief, but soon that changed like if he was about to laugh.  
“No, hell no!” and then something I never thought it could happen, just did: Levi smiled “I’m a language teacher in the state university and from this year I started to teach redaction in high school, which wasn’t a very wise choice, but at least they pay good for educate those brats”  
“Oh!!” I started to laugh as soon as I reckon my exaggerated conclusions “for a moment I thought that…”  
“No, not at al! I live by myself…. No children, thank you very much” I smiled at him, just before standing up to serve the tea in two cups and put them on the table “thanks… and what do you do for living?”  
“I studied psychology and I work in the human resources department of a pharmaceutical company”  
“Wow…that explains why you’re so good with people”  
“Thanks!”  
“Eh… no, I mean…” I lauged after seeing his nervousness. Apparently he was one of those people who say what’s on their mind, without any filters. A moment later he showed me again one of those little smiles and kept talking “do you like your job?”  
“Yes, very much. I’ve been there for two years and I don’t think I could have chosen a better place. What about you? Do you like your job? Despite the careless students, of course”  
“I do. Although I never saw myself as a teacher, after studying languages at college I realized that sharing my knowledge was a good way of making a life. I really can’t complain”  
“Good. But you have to be patient with the teenagers. They are…special, to put it in nice words”  
“Nicer than they deserve…and I’m not a patient man, but at least I make sure they learn something”  
“I’m sure you are a great teacher” oh crap I couldn’t stop myself from putting that dumb smile of mine.  
But what can I do? Levi is a very interesting guy, not to mention how attractive he is and the intensity of his eyes, something I’ve never seen before on anyone else.   
We keep talking for a while. About different things and he suddenly said.  
“I’ve been living here for some years now and I’d never seen you before that day”  
“Neither did I! ” oh well, I think now would be a good time to put off my silly expression. Is not like I’m one of his students, having a crush on him “I mean, I’ve been here for a year and… but anyways, I’m glad we met”  
“Me too. We should repeat this someday. At a decent time, of course”  
“Like I said before, don’t worry. I couldn’t sleep either and you’ve been a great company for the night” perhaps that sounded a little odd…. But he slightly smiled.  
“I should be going now. Thanks for the tee, Petra”  
I see him stand up and I walk him to the door, this time noticing how good he smells. Fresh and manly.

“Ehm… weekend is just starting and… maybe if you don’t have any plans… would you like to grab a coffee somewhere?... on Sunday?” he said and his hand touches his nape, nervously.  
“Sure! I’ll pick you up at twelve, ok?”  
“Great” I see that he’s just about to leave but he stops “and by the way, your apartment is beautiful. You have very good taste”

He smiled again and then he walked away, thought the hall. I do like him, and with a little luck, maybe I could start to like him too. Time will tell.

Author’s notes:  
I’m sure you already know who his students are, right?  
Thanks for reading and please leave your comments and remember that suggestions, advises and request are very much appreciated.


	8. Jalousie

Besides his leader, Levi’s squad had four members: Erd, Gunther, Oluo and Petra. Their most recent acquisition was Eren, and that had been equally sudden and necessary. Levi was supposed to watch over him at all times and even kill him in case he turned into a titan.  
Levi wasn’t really fond of the young guy. Actually he didn’t like him at all. It was just totally unnatural for someone to transform into a titan, and if that wasn’t enough reason, there were plenty of others for him to be mad at that brat.   
In first place, he was nothing but a teenager who just graduated from the academy. His behavior couldn’t be mature at all. The Capitan had to scold him countless times during training, always telling him how reckless his actions were and hoe that would affect not only him but the entire squad.   
In second place, the stupid kid had anger management issues…not only anger, but his entire set of feelings. It wasn’t like Levi was the kindest and prudent man inside the walls, but he was pretty sure Eren was an exaggeration.   
Besides that, he was terrible for cleaning! Apparently he hadn’t used a broomstick in his entire life; a total chaos.  
And if all those things weren’t enough to drive the Capitan nuts, that brat spent too much time with Petra, and he couldn’t tolerate that. She had always been a kind and considerate girl, perhaps too much towards the recruits. And on top of that, the situations was especially unbearable for Levi after what had happened between them a week before, when they kissed in his office.  
“Jaeger! What the hell are you doing you little piece of shit? Stop fooling around and clean the barn”  
“Yes sir!” the boy started to run out of the kitchen, along with a broomstick in his hand, fearing for his like if he didn’t do what the Capitan said.  
“That brat…” he said quietly, putting on his sassy face after finding Eren and Petra casually talking in the kitchen.  
“Capitan, please don’t be so harsh on him… it was me the one who started to chat while we cleaned the oven” she said smiling innocently, a little embarrassed and mortified.  
“I’m just trying to discipline the kid. And you are way too much comprehensive with him” Levi got closer to the girl, slowly until he was in front of her.  
“Is just that… I understand him. I mean, I know how it feels to be in a place filled with unknown people, being the youngest and judged for your age and not your abilities. Deep inside of him he just wants approval.”  
“Do you really felt that way? Do you still feel like that?” the Capitan’s gesture changed a little as he made a pause “If I ever was…”  
“No, not anymore” she interrupted “everything is different now. Besides, you were the only one who saw right through me”  
“Petra…” Levi got closer and put his hand on the girl’s face, gently cleaning the ashes on her right cheek.  
She immediately felt shivers all around her body, like a spark running from her face to her toes, a little taste of the same feeling she had when they kissed.  
In that very moment some steeps could be heard from the other side of the door. They were getting closer and the Capitan quickly moved away from the girl and pretended to clean the cupboard beside the girl, who started to clean the stove in order to hide her blushing.  
“At last! Levi, I was looking for you. I need to speak with you ad Hanji in my office” Erwin said seriously and standing by the door, looking at the Capitan walking towards his office, wearing his usual expression “Oh, good day Petra”   
“Good morning, Commander Erwin. How are you today?” she greeted him, still a little nervous after what had happened before.  
“Good, thanks. Just a couple of government issues, nothing to worry about. Were you speaking with the Capitan? If that was the case, I apologize but I need to settle some things urgently.”  
“Eh?... no, not at all! I… we were just cleaning”  
“Very well then… excuse me” he left the kitchen with a small smirk and leaving Petra struggling with her blush.

The day continued and all soldiers kept doing their duties. The meeting with Erwin lasted a couple hours and they didn’t left the office until after lunch, when the afternoon training would start.   
In the courtyard Levi organized hi squad for 3DMG practice and then some one-on-one attack training by pairs. Of course, to make it an even number he would have to participate too and he knew very well who would be his partner.  
“Jaeger, you are training with me. Everyone else, get to work!” he walked towards the boy with a unique sparkle in his eyes. He had been waiting for that moment for a few days, after the teenage started to spend more time with Petra.  
Personal defense exercises, as practiced by Levi squad, were exhausting, and doing them after 3DMG training would surely leave the squad members at the verge of collapse.  
When Capitan Levi gave the order to finish for the day Eren already had plenty of bruises and a bleeding nose. Evidently he had been the target of Levi’s little revenge. Still, it wasn’t like the Capitan had totally kicked his ass; it was just a little warning.  
A little after that, Levi went to the infirmary to get some medicine for his headache. Maybe not eating lunch hadn’t been the best idea, but he would have to wait until dinner time to eat something. Meanwhile, some medicine and a warm tea would do the trick.   
As soon as he entered, he saw Hanji looking for something in the closet and Petra healing Eren’s wounds… how convenient.   
After seeing that scene, Levi could only growl and put his angry face, scaring everyone in the room.  
“Hey Levi. What brings you here? I was just taking care of Eren… honestly, you shouldn’t be so rough with him” Hanji said casually but the teenager had a terrified expression after hearing that. Lucky for him, Levi didn’t seem to mind the comment, or at least he wasn’t showing signs of kicking his ass.  
“I need some medicine for the pain” he got closer to the stretcher where Petra was taking care of Eren and looked for the medicine in one of the tables next to it.  
“So, you ended up a little injured too, Capitan?” he asked, trying to make conversation and teasing Levi. By that time, she already had an idea of what was bothering him.  
“I’ve got a headache” he was grumpy, but even in that state he wasn’t able to talk roughly to Petra.  
“That’s right! We didn’t have lunch today. Perhaps that is why you got that headache” she gave him a little box she took out from the closet “here, this will help. But you better have something for dinner”  
“Suddenly I got nausea” he left the room quite mad and went straight to his office to drink that medicine to get rid of that horrible headache that was about to make a hole on his brain.  
Some hours passed and the Capitan didn’t leave his office. He was reading some reports by the lights of the candles on his desk when someone knocked on the door.  
“Yes?”  
“May I come in, Capitan?”  
“Go ahead Petra. Is something wrong?”  
“No, is just that…” the girl entered the office holding a plate of food and a glass of water on her hands “I didn’t see you at dinner and since you didn’t eat during lunch I brought you something to eat. You better not get another headache” she got closer and left the plates on the desk, and he looked at her curiously, felling something he couldn’t quite define.  
“Thanks” he looked down after meeting the girl’s eyes for a seconds “I didn’t feel like being around people”  
“I understand” she started to walk to the door but quickly he stopped her by putting his hand on her left shoulder. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.  
“I didn’t mean you…”  
“You’ve been a quite cranky today and I think it has something to do with Eren. What did he do to make you so mad? He just wants to impress you, I’ve already told you”  
“Is not that” he looked at the floor, sighing as if he was getting the courage to say something, and when he gathered it the words came out very fast and barely understandable “Ican’tseeyoubeingnicetohim”   
“Are you jealous?” she said incredulously and hiding her amusement.  
“No...yes...no.,. well, a little. Is just that” he was annoying himself with all his babbling and the big amount of thoughts messing around his head “we haven’t talked about what happened between us the other day and I’m restless”  
“Levi…” she blushed but it didn’t last long because she saw how uncomfortable he was with the situation and, perhaps it was the candlelight but she swore that he was blushing too “I thought you didn’t want to talk about it, so I didn’t bring it up” she knew very well that was the moment of the truth, the moment when all the doubts about the Capitan’s felling would go away and it made her hands sweat and her throat go dry.  
“I think I was coward for not talking with you about this before and I need to take this out of my chest. I have a really painful headache, and I’m sure you’re causing it somehow” he stared at her eyes only to find uncertainty and fear within them “Petra… since that day I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. As a matter of fact, long before that. And what happened between us… that kiss has been driving me crazy and I don’t want it to be the first or the last time it happens. I know it isn’t right, that I am your Capitan and I’m older than you but…  
There was a slight flash of melancholy in Levi’s glance and he couldn’t finish the phrase; his voice didn’t come out. He had never felt that way before. Facing his feelings had always brought him sorrow and pain and he thought this time it would be the same  
When Levi was ready to say something again, Petra didn’t let him because she got closer, grabbing his neck and kissed him. Clearly he didn’t expect that but he kissed her too, slowly and gently, caressing her cheek, felling her closeness and finally getting some rest from his anxiety of not being able to be near her the way he desperately wanted.  
Then he hugged her, strongly, in a very special way that showed her he wasn’t willing to let her go or even share her with anyone.  
“We will have to be discreet with this” he whispered in her ear.  
“Capitan… that would be easier if you stopped trying to kill Eren every time he’s near me” for a while it looked like he was laughing.  
“Alright… but if he lays a finger on you…"  
“Don’t worry about it” she kissed him gently in the cheek “you are the only one I want”  
Petra hugged him again, this time feeling his warm and gently caressing his back.


	9. Awkward love

Author notes: Hi everyone! I hope you like this new chapter… I strongly recommend you to listen “awkward love” from As one (it’s in Korean, thou…) because I feel like is the accurate melody for the things happening here. I got a really strong LevixPetra felling after hearing it.  
I’m accepting request incase you’d like to and any comment is welcomed.

 

Awkward love.

Our hands barely touched and for the first time I noticed his face blushing. We were in his office that day, along with the rest of the squad doing some paperwork we needed for the weekly meeting with Commander Erwin. Casually I handed him a folder and felt the warmth of his hand next to mine. I’m sure nobody noticed it.  
It’s been a while since I have a crush with Capitan Levi, but I’ve always kept it as my greatest secret; when nobody observed I used to watch him walking in the yard or sitting in the dining hall, always without a hope of him being interested in me, much less of something happening between the two of us, so the reaction he had that day in his office made me wonder what would had happened.  
A few days later something similar occurred, only this time our eyes suddenly met in the middle of the crowd inside the barn. I spent the whole time restraining myself from seeking his silhouette among the crowds but I couldn’t stop myself anymore and as soon as I did it, I saw him looking at me with his piercing eyes.  
I blushed a lot as soon as I noticed that and then looked down for an instant but when I turned to see him again I realized he had done the same. As soon as our eyes met again I smiled at him and looked somewhere else, but in that moment Oluo interrupted me saying something about his horse being sick, completely spoiling the moment.   
I have to see the Capitan every day. After all, he is my chief and I’m part of his squad, so I have to be near him pretty much all day. Lucky for me there are just a very few times when we are alone. Since I started to be aware of his nervousness around me I avoided at all cost to be alone with him. Who knows what might happen in that case or the kind of predicament I would get myself into if I wasn’t discreet enough.  
It has been a month since that happened and it continues nowadays. Is not like I’m complaining; to the contrary, I feel so good and even my training performance had gotten better, but the possibility of something else happening between the Capitan and me had been stuck in my head for the last couple days.  
It appears like we have created our own language of glances, touches and silences, in which we could state our feelings without using words. And I feel comfortable like this, as if all the pieces fit perfectly without saying anything and at the same time I’m sure Levi feels something for me too, but I don’t know how far he’s willing to go.  
I don’t know how we came to this point: him and me sitting side by side in a hill near the castle we use as barracks, in complete silence and enjoying the pure air that smells like fresh grass; I am immersed in my memories and he lost in his thoughts, both of us inside an instant so peaceful that makes me forget about the titans, the walls and the army.  
After today’s morning training Capitan Levi told us that we could have the rest of the day off and I wanted to take the opportunity to ride my horse around the fields, letting myself have the illusion of living in a free world, but I cannot remember the moment when my crush decided to accompany me. Suddenly I woke up from my lethargy and saw him sitting next to me, without a clear idea of what was going on.  
I couldn’t say if what I feel is love, attraction, a great admiration or I’m just a silly with with a crush, but there is one thing I know: this is something new for me and is so intense! My heart will explode if I don’t do something but, what to do?  
My experience in the matters of love is near zero. I had a boyfriend when I was in the academy, but I never took it seriously. I have never been in love before, if that’s what’s happening to me. As for Levi… I can tell he isn’t experienced at all.  
I find rather funny the way we act, like two shy teenagers wanting to get closer and without gathering enough courage to do it.  
Why? Why am I this way? I don’t have any problems on facing a 5 meter titan; much less would have it humanity’s strongest soldier. So, what’s wrong with us?  
The cloud of thoughts inside my head was interrupted when I feel a hand res on mine, that hand I was using to lay on as sitting in the grass. Quickly I turn to see our hands entwined; his holding min with the perfect balance between strength and gentleness. A sensation that is way better than I could ever imagine.  
Then I see his gaze lost in the horizon before us, a feint pink color on his cheeks and his fraught neck, as if trying so hard not to turn. I can only put a silly smile while I squeeze his fingers inside my hand.  
I sigh and feel the temperature increasing. My nerves are about to betray me, but I feel a deep joy inside my chest and I try to keep calm watching the landscape painted with clouds and flying birds, and then I feel his hand over my cheek and his soft lips above mine, pressing softly. It’s the sweetest kiss I’ve ever had and at the same time, the one I’ve longed for the most.  
After his lips abandon me, we lay in the grass and I hug him as tight as I can, in silence; everything had been stated and words are useless right now.


	10. Messages from destiny

Messages from destiny.

It was almost midnight and Petra Ral was still arguing with her dad. Everything had started at dinner, when she made an innocent comment about wanting to join the army, which he would never allow; those weren’t just the plans he had for her, his only daughter whom he raised as good as he could for sixteen years, because her mom died some years before, but the girl could be very stubborn, so what started as a casual talk about her dreams, ended up in a big fight.  
“Why don’t you ever take me seriously?”  
“I do, Petra! But I think this is an impulsive decision. In a couple weeks you’ll just forget about everything”  
“Oh really? Well, in a couple weeks I might not even be here” the teenage girl ran up the stairs and closed her room’s door with a loud noise. Her eyes were full of tears because of the frustration that invaded her.  
If she considered joining the army a good idea, she should have her reasons, but her father wouldn’t listen to her, so in a mad rush she decided to take her saving and run away from home. She waited until her father was sleep and she jumped through her room’s window, saying goodbye to her home forever.  
The first difficulty she faced, was to find some place to sleep. Luckily for her, there was a big stable a couple miles away from her house and by that time she wouldn’t have any problems sneaking in.  
Once she was inside, she made herself comfortable in the back, next to a haystack. That would keep her warm for the rest of the night.   
Early in the morning, the noise of the horses woke her up and she knew it was time to go. Her objective was to reach Trost, where she could enroll in the army and start her training as a soldier. Yes, everything seemed to be under control, until she felt a familiar sensation in her stomach: she was hungry and walking all the way to her destiny wouldn’t be easy, so she decided to stop by an inn so she could sit and have some food.  
The place wasn’t very crowded, there were just a bunch of people and a table with three soldiers, which she took as a signal…. Destiny was sending her messages telling her she was in the right way. She sat in one of the tables nearby them, she wanted to listen what they were talking about.  
“Are you ready for the next expedition, Erick? Or you will piss your pants like last time?” said one of them.  
“Shut up! I told you it as an accident. A 5 meter titan was right behind me and…”  
“Yeah, sure… if it weren’t for Levi, you would’ve been titan food” the boy started to laugh.  
“Yeah, laugh all you want, but at least it wasn’t me the one Levi kicked his ass in less than two minutes”  
“That dude has problems!” finally said the third guy “besides of having a horrible attitude, he doesn’t speak with anyone and looks for trouble with anyone who goes near him. I don’t even know hoe Commander Erwin accepted him in the Legion”  
“He has talent, but with such attitude, he won’t get too far… damn! What time is it?”   
“It’s 10 AM… we should go back of the squad leader will get angry”  
As fast as they could, they put some coins in the table and left the tavern, while Petra followed them with an admiration look. She always considered the Survey Corps having the bravest soldiers. Of course, it wasn’t her first choice after graduating from the academy. She wanted to go with the Garrisons; she wasn’t made for such dangers outside the walls…  
When she finished her breakfast she continued walking towards Trost. It would take her hours to get there but she should get used to the physical work is she wanted to join the army. By afternoon, she was almost half way there, although everything would have been faster if she only had a horse or if she had asked someone to take her there, but she had to deal with the consequences of running away from home.  
She walked thoughtfully when she arrived to a very nice spot with a small lake and many trees, so she decided to take a quick break.  
It was a peaceful place, but she suddenly hears some male voice approaching and the tone they were using made her feel uneasy. It seemed like they didn’t see her for an instant, but that changed soon.  
“Look what we have here… hey, babe! What are you doing here by your own?” said a tall men with beard.  
“Don’t you want some company?” said the other man; a bald and strong guy. They both seemed like outlaws and their intentions weren’t good at all, so she immediately stood up and walked away, hoping they forget about her.   
“Where are you goin’, sweetheart? We just got here” the man with beard hurried to catch her and took her by the arm, stopping her from walking away.  
“Let me go!”  
“That is not a nice way to speak to a gentlemen who wants to have a good time with you” the other man’s tone was vulgar and despicable.  
“Leave me alone! Someone’s waiting for me…” she tried to tick them, hoping they would let her go, but it was useless and then the bald men took out a knife and threatened her.  
“You are gonna do what you’re told, understood?”  
Petra started to cry. She didn’t have any other choice but to obey those men, or worse… for the first time she regretted running away from home, and the only thing she could do as cry and beg for mercy.  
Suddenly, a horse running towards them was hears. It was running fast and when he stopped, a male voice yelled.  
“Hey! What are you doing to that girl?” Petra tried to see him, but the two men were in front of her.  
“Mind your own business and get out of here!” answered one of them “ you shorty…”  
“Listen, you piece of shit, don’t you even dare to speak to me like that or you will regret it” he heard the girl screaming “and let that girl alone”  
“Alright, you asked for it” the taller man threw Petra to the floor and approached the other man, who luckily came to rescue her.  
He was, indeed, a short man with black hair, threatening blue eyes ad obviously angry. The bandit carrying the knife tried to tackle and stab him, but with a super fast movement, the shorter man dodged him and somehow managed to kick him in the stomach as he pulled his hand strongly enough to break his wrist, making him drop the knife. Then he punched him in the face and threw him to the floor, leaving him almost unconscious.  
As for the other man, he approached the shorter one, trying to look as threatening as possible, but he would soon regret it because the blue eyes guy kicked him on the knee, breaking it and making him fall, only to continue kicking him as hard as he could. When he was done, the man’s nose and ribs were broken.  
Petra looked at them from afar, scared after seeing such scene, but shocked because that young man, who was rather… small was able to beat the two bandits. Of course, it wasn’t as if she was too tall, but he wasn’t much taller than her.  
“Are you hurt?”  
“No… you were just in time. Thank you” she said with some fear and cleaning her tears.  
“What the hell are you doing here alone? This is a dangerous place” he seemed like he was about to scold her, but he didn’t; actually he was worried.  
“I didn’t know… I’m heading to Trost…”  
“Well, we better leave as soon as possible. These assholes will recover conscious any time now2 he walked towards his horse and the girl hurried to go next to him.  
“I’m going to Karanese, which is exactly the opposite way where you’re going, but there’s a small town a few miles away from here, you could get someone to take to Trost in there”  
“That might be a good idea… that way?” he nodded and looked at her with curiosity “thanks again… I think I’ll follow my way”  
“Wait!” he said before she walked away “I’ll go with you. There might be more of those idiots”  
“Really?” she was surprised, but his cold glance told him that she shouldn’t make many questions and then she walked next to him. After a moment of silence he spoke again.  
“Why do you travel alone?”  
“I… ran away from home” she said with a melancholic voice.  
“Why the hell would you do that?”  
“My dad… he doesn’t want me to join the army and…” she started to explain and he listened carefully; he was curious about her reasons, she seemed like a nice girl, part of a caring family who took care of her so… “I might seem crazy, but… I want to protect those I love. And despite having a fight with my dad, he’s the only family I’ve got left, so I would like to make something to… keep that peaceful life. I want to join the army because I feel that is the only way I could help… doing the right thing. I want to help humanity, even with the little support I can give”  
“have you told him that?” she looked at him very surprised, again. She thought he would say her motives were stupid; after all, he had just met her “have you told your father why you want to join the army? Is he that unapproachable?  
“I…. don’t… it’s just that I thought he wouldn’t take me seriously”  
“What kind of idiot would leave home to join the army? That’s the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard” for a moment she felt attacked, but he continued talking “if it’s something you want, reasons won’t matter… just do it. Besides, your motives are way better than some of the recruit’s, who only enroll to get into the Military police.  
“Are you for real?”  
“Do I look like I’m joking?” he looked at her in a severe way, but she could see some kindness behind those blue eyes.  
“Maybe you’re right… I should talk to him”  
“Good… you just saved me an hour of wasted time going to that town… so, we’re going to Karanese, then?”  
“Alright” she smiled and he got on his horse, then he helped her get on and they headed to Karanese as fast as they could.  
They didn’t speak much on their way back, but she felt protected by that stranger who, aside of saving her, didn’t judge her… if messages from the destiny were actually sent, this is the clearest thing she could ask for.  
When they arrived to Petra’s house, he helped her to step down from the horse.  
“Thank you so much for everything. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there”  
“I can imagine many things, and none of them are good…” he said with a cold voice “good luck with your father”  
“Thanks…” and before she could say anything else, she heard his dad’s voice calling her and she ran towards him with tears in her eyes.  
“I was very worried about you! I thought I’d never see you again”   
“I’m very sorry, dad, I shouldn’t have gone like that… it if wasn’t for this young man…” she turned to look for him, but he was already gone, leaving many questions behind. His name among them.  
Four long years passed after Petra Ral ran away from home and she changed a lot; she wasn’t that teenager who made reckless decisions, but she kept that spirit and wish to protect her beloved ones and it all reflected in the new badge in her uniform: the wings of freedom.  
It was her first day as part of the Survey Corps and if something was clear for her, were the recommendations of her fellow soldiers, as well as that talk she heard some years before: Levi, who was now Captain, wasn’t to be messed up with, she should better keep her distance. Despite being humanity’s strongest soldier, he wasn’t friendly nor comprehensive person… much less as a soldier.  
Petra managed to avoid him for the first couple days, until her superior ordered her to report to Levi for that day’s training. She didn’t like the idea at all, but she had come too far to let an arrogant Captain intimidate her, so with steady steps she walked towards the backyard, punctual for training and she her surprise was big when she saw that same lad from years ago coming out from the barracks.   
“Today I’m taking care of your training” he walked in front of the line of new recruits, expressionless; he didn’t fancy take care of the newbies “I really hope you’re not a bunch of weak ass morrons”  
Suddenly, his expression changed. For a second, he was surprised to see the girl by the end of the line, formally saluting as her look was fixed in front of her, with more determination than many past recruits.  
“Soldier… what is your name?” he immediately recognized her; she was the same girls he helped four years before, and for an instant he felt a tiny bit of happiness to see she did become a soldier; much more, one of the Survey Corps.  
“Petra Ral, Sir!”  
“Very well, Ral I want 20 laps around the barracks… and by the way” he lowered his voice “welcome to the army” for a second she was sure his blue eyes smiled at her  
“Yes, Sir” and without losing more time, she started to run around the barracks. Definitely, those messages from the destiny were very clear and for the time being, they told her she was in the wright place and that Captain Levi was much more than the rest of the soldiers said, and with time he would become another person she would like to protect.

 

Author’s notes:  
Surprise!!!! It’s been a very long time since the last update. I’m writing 8 drabbles for rivetra week in Tumblr, and I’m going to post them there and in ffnet as well, so we’re having a daily update for this week.


	11. Frequent thoughts

(Note: I wrote this when listening to “espacio sidereal” by Jesse & Joy, so if you have the chance, listen to it while reading this one. It’s in Spanish, thou… but the feeling of the music is what I used to write, not the lyrics)  
Frequent thoughts.  
“It will all be over soon be over” was the first thought in Petra’s mind every morning… or perhaps not the first, but one of the most frequent ones because the thought of her Captain was there as well, and that wasn’t a good thing; not in the army or the circumstances they were. Everything had happened so fast and without her noticing. She never planned to feel attracted to her superior, but it was inevitable. She had to see him and speak to him every day, and from time to time she even had to practically read his mind because he wasn’t humanity’s most eloquent person. Yet, she adored that part of him. And so her daily routine started with a “it will all be over soon”  
Captain Levi was one of the first soldiers who woke up in the mornings at the Scouting Legion headquarters. He didn’t sleep much perhaps four hours a day. He didn’t need more, but for the last couple weeks, the dark circles under his eyes were more noticeable. “It’s only temporal”, he tried to convince himself when he thought of Petra Ral, who was part of his squad and who he couldn’t help but being attracted to. Perhaps it was only the fact of him being in the army for so many years, without a messed up life like the one he was used to, or that beautiful smile she gave him every day, or maybe those nice conversations they had… whatever it was, it had to be evanescent.  
Yes, those feelings and thoughts were mutual; reciprocal. Everything should go away seen, it shouldn’t transcend in their lives. That longing to protect her, even when he knew very well Petra could take care of herself, she was one of the best soldiers and part of his elite squad, but despite knowing it, she was a huge motivation for him. Another reason to exterminate those titans.  
For some instants the “it soon will be over” was replaced by mundane desires such a baking a cake for Levi, or sharing a walk under the stars next to him, while the thought of “it’s only temporal” became painful. Losing her would be a huge pain in his heart, but not having her at all, or at least give in to his weakness of thinking about Petra, would be as unbearable as being in filthy room.   
There was a small desire of being a normal person, common and like anyone else, which invaded them during the day.  
Soon enough, writing her feelings in those pages wouldn’t be enough for Petra. Those many letters she sent to her father, talking about him showed her trued feelings and the only moment she allowed herself acknowledge them but, for how long? It was just a stupid crush.  
The toughest training or exigencies couldn’t suppress the image of the strong girl, full of energy and spirit, which ultimately became a weakness to him… a soft spot that no one should ever find out. But along with that, he felt stronger next to her, capable of smiling.  
And by the end of the day, after those frequent thoughts and knowing they were very different from each other; both attitudes like water and oil, they agreed: after thinking about the other, the word ephemeral was what they obliged to assimilate.

Author's notes: Hi everyone! I hope you liked this one. I thought about how inconvenient it should have been for Levi and Petra to realize they had feelings for each other, at least at first… and what was inside their minds. Then I listened to that sweet song and started to write for the prompt ephemeral.


	12. Starry night

Starry night.   
This is the story of a girl… actually of a girl and a boy; a couple that was completely out of the ordinary. There were a few things that were normal in them. How they met, was destiny. One day Petra was walking down the street and on the other side, Levi was standing, not moving as if he was waiting for her and as soon as their eyes met, all cars disappeared; the nearby people became invisible and the noisy city was left behind. It was all a big cliché   
None of them would admit that it was love at first sight; more likely their souls reckoned each other and met again after being separated for a very long time. They never could explain it, but as soon as they were together, the chemistry was instantaneous and they went to the nearest bar to talk and get to know each other better. You can imagine the rest.  
Everything seems to be normal in them. Two young adults, each one separately, walking towards an art gallery, wearing fancy clothes and elegant attitude, very different to what they were when they met: a young lad with piercings on his ears, a couple tattoos and rockstar clothes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a simple blouse and a scarf; she was an art student, with a very functional and traditional family and perhaps condemned to spend a monotonous life. Nevertheless, everything changed when they met.  
Levi was a juvenile delinquent and after a couple years he started to steal and sell auto parts, electronics and wallets. He knew all possible methods, hidings and strategies; he even invented some of them. He also knew very well where to sell those things. Meanwhile, Petra, with her knowledge, refinement and ambition, helped him to change his line of business: art theft. And what a glamorous way to be a criminal!  
He didn’t have the slightest idea of what art appreciation was and Petra could spend the whole afternoon explaining the specific characteristics of a certain style and naming examples of its most famous painters, describing the painting with so much passion, that Levi couldn’t pay attention to any of the words that left her mouth, paying attention to her every move, the way her face showed him those beautiful and fierce gestures, until he wasn’t able to hold back and kissed her with such urgency, he could only calm after making love to her the whole night. Of course, Petra always tried to look offended when realizing her explanations were in vain, and he would spend the rest of the day making it up to her.  
And back to the art gallery, filled with people, security staff, video cameras, and where truly valuable jewels of impressionism like “Un bar aux Folies Bergére” by Manet, “Summer” by Cassatt and the beautiful Starry Night by Van Gogh, which was the couple’s target  
Levi pretended to be an arrogant and grumpy art expert who was in town for the exposition. Petra was supposed to be just another attendant to the event, and while he made the guards lives miserable, she got “accidentally” lost in the gallery, deactivated the cameras and proceeded to cause a commotion so all attendants get distracted. After that, Levi would take the canvas and hide it somewhere safe, where Petra would pick it up later. A very well planned routine, which had worked more than once.  
It wasn’t just the monetary gain what kept them on the art theft thing; the adrenaline, all those shallow events and the feeling of being chased by the police made it the most exciting experience ever. Being two criminals, looked by the Interpol itself and always in danger, spiced things more in their already hot relationship.

 

Author’s notes: Hi every one! I had many problems writing this prompt. I didn’t know what to write and no ideas came to my mind, until I saw a commercial from a Johnny Depp’s movie (Mortdecai)and thought about art theft… and here it is. I hope you liked it!


	13. A thousand questions in Petra's head

A thousand questions in Petra’s head.

If it’s about doubts, my mind has always had it… thousands of them! Since I was a little girl I wondered what was outside those walls, or even if there was actually something out there; if the stars looked the same at night or if the trees were the same color. After my first expedition and once Petra Ral’s name was among the soldiers in the Survey Corps, those questions were answered, but many more came to my mind. The same happens every time I come back inside these walls made to protect humanity,  
Doubts, questions and things I would like to know, but among them my favorites are: what does Captain Levi actually thinks about me? and, does he feel the same about me?  
Yes, I’ve been in love with him for a while, but I never thought possible that something could happen between us… not until this moment, when I’m supposed to have the night turn to watch the camp. Me and Captain Levi. It’s one of those practices the Survey Corps does inside the walls, simulating the outside world to get used to the weather and difficult situations we might find outside the walls.  
Truth to be told, I’ve wondered this for a while, but never seriously, until the silence between us make my own thoughts seems like screams and then I remember all those things that make me thing that, indeed, he felt something more than sympathy and camaraderie for my, or that out relationship could be something more than that of the subordinate and squad leader.  
I recall, for example, that day when were in the middle of an expedition and it started to rain. We had to make a pause on the formation, and when we resumed the advance, there was a lot of mud in the floor, so much that my horse got stuck in a small ditch. In that moment, Captain Levi hurried to help me out, even knowing his uniform would get all dirty and that he couldn’t wash it in at least a couple weeks, and I know how much he hates dirt or have filthy clothes. He even cleans his 3DMG after killing titans. Did he help me because I’m part of his squad? There might be something else.  
There was another time, when a titan managed to break my uniform jacket. Moments later I killed it, but I would be left without a jacket for the rest of the expedition, and it’s not like we bring along extra uniforms among our supplies. Knowing that, Captain Levi approached later that day and kindly gave me his jacket, saying that he wouldn’t want me to catch a cold or be cold on the next couple days. That was really something!... he sacrificed his own wellbeing for me. Why? Perhaps he worries too much about me.  
On my birthday he managed to get a special permission so I could visit my dad. That is something he had never done with another member of the squad and, for obvious reasons, no one knew about it. I was surprised when Captain Levi told me about it. A few days before, while we were talking I told him that I would love to spend that day with my father and, when the day came, he sent me home with the only condition of being back the next day at dawn.  
During the meetings, or when the squad is gathered, the serious and grumpy expression on Captain’s face seems to relax when I appear. Yes, I’ve noticed it more than once. Like when I bring him tea at night, making sure he relaxes before sleeping. His face and eyes almost smile when he sees me walk in. Does my presence relax him?  
I do worry for him and his wellbeing. I have plenty of details with him, behaviors that, after some time, had become routine and I don’t doubt my gestures even change unconsciously. I have a special… feeling for him. A special kind of care for him and I’m, undoubtedly in love. Nevertheless, I’ve always considered this as a one way feeling, but not the doubt is here again.  
Maybe there’s something else between us. Perhaps he feels something for me… it’s what I think as soon as I open my eyes, alarmed after noticing I fell asleep in the middle of the night watch and with my head leaning on the Captain’s shoulder. I don’t know what surprised me the most: that he didn’t wake me up or that he didn’t seem mad about it. This is, after all an exercise inside the walls, so there is not a real risk, and yet that’s not an excuse for overlook my actions… it doesn’t justify why out eyes are staring at each other, without moving, as our faces are so close.  
Perhaps, what I thought was impossible was about to happen. When I opened my eyes, I noticed the Captain looking at me, his eyes almost piercing my face and his expression was, somehow, different. I could not explain it, but compared to his usual expression, there is definitely something unusual. We are very close but he doesn’t move, he keeps looking at me with that soft expression, calm and that peculiar way he looks at me when we are alone, but more intense than ever. I know the language of his eyes because, for me they are strangely fascinating and I know they are more expressive when he’s with me. Something is bothering him, as if he was battling inside. His body is relaxed and he seems to be comfortable, it’s just a matter of getting a little closer but… maybe he only looks at me as a member of his squad… and still, the doubt remains in the air.  
Could something else happen?... maybe.  
To be continued…

Author’s notes  
This is the first part and Petra’s POV. I’ll post Levi’s later today. Please, look forward to it.


	14. A thousand questions in Levi’s head.

It’s my turn to watch the camp at night and, conveniently, I assigned Petra to be my partner. I still wonder why I did it, I shouldn’t allow this type of conducts or thoughts. We aren’t too far from the camp and the only illumination we have is that of the stars above us, which could be considered as good, considering the circumstances.  
I move my back to get a Little more comfortable as I lean in the tree and none of us speak, which is unusual. Petra is always trying to make conversation. It’s as if she found the right words for any situation, no matter how difficult it is.  
Suddenly I feel her head in my shoulder, she’s fallen asleep… it’s understandable, today was a long day and perhaps I should have let her get some sleep and assign Oluo or Gunter instead for watching the camp. I don’t even consider to wake her up… why?  
I hate uncertainty. I’m not a patient man nor I’m used to think too much about things, and yet it seems impossible to not think about what’s behind all of this. I know she worries about me. I’m her Captain and it’s normal to have confidence among squad members, but sometimes I can’t help but wonder if there is something else.  
Among the four of them, she is the only one who understands my not so eloquent speeches, like she already knows what I’m about to say, to the point of allow her to question some of my orders and decisions. Maybe I’m too permissive with her… and she could misunderstand it.  
Is misunderstanding the correct word? Is that what’s happening?  
I think I’ve never stopped to consider the reasons behind many of her actions, like when she appears in my office door at night with a cup of tea. She knows exactly how I like it and the right time to bring it; right before going to sleep. I doubt she does that with anyone else.  
Every time I see her entering my office, my mouth unconsciously tries to smile and I have to make an effort to stop it, but minutes later, after talking with her, it’s impossible to not smile. I like to spend time alone with her. Petra is one of the few people I know who isn’t annoying and knows when it’s better to keep silent. Although sometimes, she’s a distraction, like when she puts her bangs hair behind her ear and her eyes shine. Her presence is relaxing.  
I remember that time, when her horse got stuck in a ditch. Without any second thoughts, I hurried to help her. I would have done it with any of my subordinated, but with her… I felt a deep long to protect her, even if it meant getting dirty with all that mud. What he fuck?! The same happened when a titan broke her jacket and I gave her mine, and as a result I was cold for the rest of the stupid expedition.  
Or that special permission Erwin granted her, after I convinced him, to let her visit her father. I only wanted her to be happy on her birthday, although I would have like to be with her… today’s decision of making her keep a watch on the camp with me, was just an excuse to spend some time with her, alone.  
Maybe she’s stopped thinking of me as he Captain… perhaps I’ve done the same.  
Suddenly I realize I’ve been staring at her for a while, with that peaceful and relaxed expression. Her eyes are slowly opening and I’m not able to turn away, my gaze is fixed in her eyes and it seems as if she had a thousand questions unanswered, but till she keeps that particular shine which suits her greatly.  
I can’t move. I’m sure if I did it, I would surround her with my arms, keeping her closer and then… it seems like she knows what I’m thinking, but that can’t be true; if she did, she would have moved a moment ago, when I thought about kissing her. And if she knows, why isn’t she moving?  
Maybe…  
There is silence, only the noises of the night and the Woods, and then my hand starts moving. It’s now on her cheek and a little smile in her lips answers my questions. I lean towards her with a slow movement and my lips join hers as if it was the most natural thing. It feels good. Soft, warm and sweet.   
All those doubts and questions have gone.

 

Author’ notes:  
This is the second part for today’s prompt. I wanted to write something with both points of view. I hope you liked it!


End file.
